


Words Mean Things

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, cliffjumper puts his foot in it, somehow the dinobots don't pound him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Cliffjumper has decided to make sure that the Sludge and Slag know what their names mean. It doesn't go as expected.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Words Mean Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



> Yet another Dino Day fic.

Slag blinked at Cliffjumper for a moment before turning to look at his brother. "What him say?"

Sludge blinked back. "Him say us have bad names. Mean bad things."

"Uh." Cliffjumper took a step back. "I don't mean anything _personal_ by it. They're just… not exactly…"

"Us have good names," Slag interrupted. "It not matter if Autobots think them bad names. Me turn them Decepticons into slag."

"And me make them sludge smashed into dirt!" Sludge pounded a fist into the table to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, okay. You're right." Cliffjumper nodded. "They're great names. I just thought you should know that they mean other things, too."

"Us know. Us not care." Slag turned back to the puzzle they were assembling to help work on their fine motor control. "Him Ratchet say us have fine names."

Cliffjumper looked from one Dinobot to the other. Then he held up his hands in defeat. "They are fine. I'm glad you guys like them."

Sludge nodded and focused on the puzzle, too. Their creator swore and used their names in vain all the time and it had never bothered them. He had no idea why Cliffjumper had decided it was a problem _now_.


End file.
